a Different take on heartbeat
by rachel fleming
Summary: I decided to change Heartbeat Around so if Nick died instead of kate
1. Chapter 1

**A different take on Heartbeat.**

**Season 5 (aka when Kate died) **

**Wishing Well **

At the village dance a group of rockers interrupt proceedings and when Nick tells to leave they go and throw a piece of lead though the window. The lead came from Greengrass lorry but it's not lead but gold. Not even Claude Jeremiah Greengrass knew that was coming. It was stolen 7 years ago. Nick starts to fell unwell but doesn't tell Kate because he doesn't want to worry her. Kate goes to visit one of her patients Nettie Pickard who has a wishing well and feeling superstitious makes a wish. Nettie's house is then trashed by a local councillor who thought the gold that Nettie's late husband discovered would be in the house. He is later caught digging out of the well.

_Well you will notice one little change I have made to the__ episodes is that Nick will die at the end of thief in the night. I decided to change it to make die hard fans think about what if. What if Nick Berry quit instead of Niamh Cusack would of this happened? Oh and for all you Jo fans (yes all six of you) Jo only appears in one story. There is a new character coming into MY stories. You will meet him soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Expectations **

Joe Norton is causing trouble in aidensfield. He is smashing up pots in the Rowan's garden. There is a gypsy in aidensfield called Flo who tries to sell Greengrass some lucky heather but he refuses so flo puts a hex on him. Greengrass starts to believe it when things go horribly wrong so he asks Flo to unhex him. Nick sends away for a blood test under a different name and when he gets the results back its bad news but still doesn't tell Kate. However he tells Blaketon who takes him off duty imminently.

Blaketon sends Phil to the gypsy's caravan where he sees Joe Norton setting fire to it. Phil catches up with him and arrests him. Kate goes into labour and soon after gives birth to a baby girl. Nick comes to see her and finally tells her about the fact that he has leukaemia.

_Huge changes again to this episode. I had to make sure that we would have had to have a temporary copper looking after Aidensfield until episode 10 and that would be Phil._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thief in the night**

Kate and Sarah come out of hospital and are showered with presents but no one barring Blaketon, Phil and Kate know that Nick is dying. Blaketon makes a promise to Kate that after the death of nick she and Sarah can stay in the police house. Mr Copeland complains to Blaketon that his petrol from his car is being stolen and Blaketon gets Phil to investigate this but Phil gets no where. Nick and Kate decide to go for a picnic in the hills but this makes Nick's condition worse. He goes down with pneumonia and late dies. At his funeral Phil sees David Stockwell stealing the petrol and angrily makes an arrest. Ventress tells Blaketon he has never seen Phil like that. At the end Kate promises Sarah that her daddy will always be with them.

_The original episode was amazing and made me cry. This also could have had the magic to make people cry. The song used mainly in this episode 'how can I tell you' would have also worked brilliantly with this. I kept to the original story of David stealing petrol and someone from the Rowans dying but there are a few changes. Firstly Sarah will always be called Sarah because it now makes sense to call her that. And secondly Phil will be the village copper until episode 10._


	4. Chapter 4

**Domestic **

Kate has a hard time looking after Sarah alone and calls her mother in law to come and help for a while. Mr Dewhurst complains to Phil that his neighbour has been shooting at his cat but he sees an opportunity for revenge and ends up putting his neighbour in hospital. Phil ends up baby sitting Sarah and has an accident with some baby powder. Greengrass's nephew comes to visit and organises a darts match. Phil and Ventress go to the match but there is a brawl and Blaketon is furious that his coppers were involved.

_Not much change in this episode except that Maggie__ does not feature at all in this episode. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacant Possession.**

Kate is treating a patient who has hurt themselves in an argument. Well so he clamed. In fact he fell over Ruby who was sleepwalking. Kate confronts Ruby about this. Ruby ignores this and asks Blaketon to dinner. Then they meet over a number of occasions as well but Blaketon doesn't take the hint. Ruby says he is dead from the neck down. An illiterate man called Eddie is devastated when a house he was promised is sold. His girlfriend calls off the wedding because of this. Another man and his girlfriend try to frame Eddie for some broken windows in the area but Phil discovers the truth. Greengrass is able to sell a tiny flat that he owns to the new policeman who is heading to the village. Auntie Eileen comes to visit and Ruby sees this as an opportunity to leave.

_The start of the episode didn't happen at all but we had to have Kate involved in a police episode. The rest did happen but with Nick not Phil. Another mention of the new copper who is coming to the village in episode 10_


	6. Chapter 6

**We're all allies really.**

A German man comes to stay at the police house with Kate and Eileen. He gets on well with Sarah and he tells Kate he is looking for his father's grave. Many residents take exception to him especially a man who claims the German's father bombed his house during the war. Kate and Gina can't believe the residents pig headedness. The grave is later vandalised and the German man blames the man who hates him. An old man comes to the village with his wife. He goes missing which the German man helps with the search to find him. He gets hurt and the man who hates him helps him. The old man is found on a runaway train with Greengrass but Blaketon cannot charge them and has to hand the case over to the transport police.

_No big changes expect the fact that the German man whose name I just can't remember comes to stay with Kate which didn't happen. Though I haven't seen this episode since 1995 so it may not be totally accurate._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie's choice**

Kate is treating Barry's wife Sophie. When she goes out in her car she nearly runs down Greengrass and a bus shelter full of children. Sophie seems to be confused and walks out of a shop without paying. She asks Barry to end her life by setting the house on fire. And that is exactly what he does. Phil and Kate know it is complicated though. Kate understands his motives for doing this after seeing Nick suffer. George and Gina try their hand at pigeon racing and a father who has kidnapped his daughter arrives at the pub.

_Not a lot of huge changes in this episode except for Kate understanding Barry's motive_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gone tomorrow **

Ventress witnesses a UFO sighting but can't remember what happened. Kate suggests that Ventress sees a hypnotist to fill in the missing bits. Blaketon puts him on sick leave but Phil protests that there is nothing wrong with Ventress. However Ventress is worried that the experience may have put his job on the line. Phil and Kate tell Ventress to stand up to the authorities who wan it hushed up. Then Eileen and Blaketon have a golf game and spot an unusual triangle on the lawn. At the end of the episode everything is sorted out for the better. Greengrass won a cruise but gives it away because he is scared of sailing.

_Ok I have to be honest. I have no idea how this episode ends. I haven't seen it since 1995 and I think I fell asleep halfway though. Shows how good it was. Not much change except Kate's suggestions is Maggie's._


	9. Chapter 9

**Toss up**

There is a burglar known as 'Bero man' in the area. He attacks the police house injuring Eileen. She is taken to hospital. However as Kate and Phil discover he has left a sponge cake which Phil tells Kate is what he usually leaves behind. The Bero man is found out to be a GIRL who feels trapped by her family. A bob Dylan look-alike called Jason brown arrives and entertains everyone with his music. He is later found out to be a drug dealer who gave two girls drugs who were later involved in a car crash which the driver died. Greengrass gets unknowingly high on a hash cake that just appeared in his oven with no explanation.

_Quite a good original episode that I have not changed that much. The Bero man attacks the pub not the police house and hurts Maggie not Eileen. Apart from that not a huge deal of changes._


	10. Chapter 10

**Its all in the game**

Its Sarah's christening and everyone is celebrating when there is a knock on the door which Blaketon answers to a policeman who looks lost. He recognises Blaketon and introduces himself as 'PC Graham Edwards'. The look on Kate's face tells us that Nick's replacement has arrived. Phil and Graham are asked to go undercover to investigate a well known gambling club. Blaketon thinks that Mr Armstrong will cheat in an upcoming race by tampering with the favourite horse 'fab four'. Armstrong notices that the police are on to him and he takes Kate and Sarah hostage but they are rescued by Graham. It convinces Kate that Graham is not such a bad guy after all.

_Well the bases of the story are the same it's just the characters that are different. There is no Gill and Kate and Sarah were not taken hostage. The new character Graham is probably the same as Jo just_ _a better character and would of worked with Kate. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Vigilante**

Arthur Wakefield suffers a heart attack and dies after tackling Terry Tinswood who was trying to burgle his home. Mrs Wakefield manages to identify terry in a line up. But Terry's wife claims that he was at home with her at the time. Then Mrs Wakefield tries to make Terry feel guilty and succeeds. Special constable Cowley has come to help Graham on his new patch. Graham is furious with the idea especially when Cowley comes to stay at his new flat with his wife! Cowley is determined to win the flower show but the end winner is Kate!

_A good episode with only a few changes which had to include Graham and Kate meeting again._


	12. Chapter 12

**Unfinished Business **

Ventress shows Graham the pot of land which he has bought on which to build a house on. Their conversation is interrupted by a girl screaming for her baby to come back. Her stressed out mother tells her that he is dead. Then Greengrass shows up with the digging equipment. He gets the equipment jammed. He goes down to see what is wrong and stumbles over an unexploded bomb! The village goes into shutdown and everyone is evacuated. But not before the girl kidnaps Sarah! Kate is in a panic and runs back to the village. Graham stops Kate at the border and Kate tells him the story. Graham tells Kate to wait there and heads into the village. Graham radios in to Phil to make sure Kate stays there Phil replies that she isn't. Graham now has two jobs to do find Sarah who is with the missing girl and find a distraught Kate. He catches up with Kate first and is about to tear a strip of her when she tells him where the girl is hiding they run to the scene where Graham lets the girl in on 3 facts. No1 is that he knows what its like to see someone go though that. His baby brother died of cot death when Graham was five. Secondly the baby is a girl and lastly 'your standing where the bloody bomb is'. They move away from the site and when they reach the border they hear a bang. They say nothing but Kate and Graham give each other knowing looks.

_Well the basic plot is almost the same. There is a bomb in aidensfield and the village is evacuated and Ventress and Greengrass finding the bomb. The rest is completely made up. I thought my take on the episode had better drama then the original with Nick._


	13. Chapter 13

**Saint Columbia's treasure **

A professor dies after a serious fall and there are rumours of buried treasure all round the village. Eileen decides to read up on the local history. Trout has been stolen from lord Ashfordly's lake and Greengrass becomes the main suspect. Kate discovers it was lord Ashfordly's game keeper who stole the trout and Graham arrests him. Blaketon still thinks Greengrass was involved and follows him to the abbey where they both get trapped in. Greengrass burns some papers to keep Blaketon warm. When they are rescued Graham tells him that the papers were the real treasure. Gina has a good time celebrating her birthday at the police house.

_Not many huge changes in this episode except for the game keeper business._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sitting off the dock of the bay.**

Blaketon receives complaints about rock music being broadcast from a pirate radio station. Graham and Phil are reluctant to investigate this because they have been enjoying the music. They set out to see the station which has been broadcasting from a ship at sea. They are pleased to discover that it is outside the 3 mile limit. Graham, Kate, Phil, Gina and Maggie go to a club where Maggie's brother is working as a DJ; he is also a DJ on the radio station. Things get worse when he discovers that some of the DJs are drug dealers giving out LSD. Joe Norton is back in town after serving his time in prison for burning down Flo the gypsy's caravan. He helps repair the police house garden and hangs out with some friends. Then he goes flying from a building and dies. It is revealed by Joe's mum that he died from LSD and Graham wants to go undercover as a DJ but the Head of the radio station says it would look too suspicious. So instead Blaketon asks Kate to do it! She manages to get away with it and tells Graham who the dealers are and he catch's them. He tells Maggie and her brother that the only way he will allow the radio station to continue as long as it is outside the 3 mile radius which Maggie's Brother does. But Ventress does ruin Blaketon's day and puts him into his bad books by letting the evidence of Greengrass's stolen whiskey go up in smoke.

_Well the basics are still there the only main change is that Kate helps out Graham and Blaketon by going undercover plus having Ventress ruin Blaketon's day._


	15. Chapter 15

**Blood sports**

A father has kidnapped his son from his wife and brought him to Aidensfield. The boy becomes ill with polio so Kate has to arrange a mass vaccination. The local schoolteacher Jo Weston tells Graham that none of the school children have the disease. Graham thinks she is hiding something though and asks Maggie and Kate if she is ill. Neither knows because Jo is so secretive. Jo is then revealed to be the boy's real mother and paid the adoptive father to bring him. The boy is found by Eileen who takes him to hospital. Jo tells Kate that she was forced to give her baby up which then reveals Kate into a confession- so was she. Blaketon is now president of the rugby club, and Phil is on the team. Greengrass has a go at playing talent scout, but his plan doesn't work out- Blaketon is delighted by this!

_Well once again the original story is their but sets up the plot developments for MY series 6. This is the only story in my world that has Jo in it. The Blaketon story was the same but having Kate reveal her big secret was a shock! I wanted to give Kate a big plot for season 6 and not just for her to fall in love with the new policeman._


End file.
